24fandomcom-20200223-history
Renee Walker
Renee Walker was an FBI special agent active in Washington, DC. Before Day 7 Renee Walker and her colleagues investigated a string of technology thefts carried out by an underground group. From a surveillance video, she isolated an image of one of the felons, and identified him as Tony Almeida. Walker had Almeida's grave exhumed, as Tony was believed dead, and DNA testing proved that the body was not his. Walker then made an effort to track down Tony's old partner, Jack Bauer, to assist them. Day 7 With a subpoena for Jack Bauer, Agent Walker and her partner Agent Teller interrupted a Senate investigation led by Senator Blaine Mayer. She transported Jack to the FBI headquarters and briefed him there about the national security threat presented by Tony Almeida and his group. When Jack simply refused to believe that Almeida was still alive, she broke the news to him that the body in Tony's grave was not Tony's own. Despite Jack's constant persistence, Renee said that Tony was involved in some extralegal activities, not working in assistance with any government agency. She encouraged Jack to work with Sean Hillinger to track down Tony's whereabouts, which led them to Gabriel Schector, a former off-books supplier of Jack and Tony from their CTU days. They went to see Schector, but he was killed by agents of Tony before he could say anything. The building was sealed off after a call from Renee, and the sniper, Alan Tanner, was discovered by Jack. Renee and Jack pursued the sniper on their own to make sure that whoever compromised the FBI would tell no one else what they were doing. Washington Office FBI Director Larry Moss called in to Renee to find out where she was. She made up a story about following a lead, but Moss did not seem convinced. Renee and Jack tracked Tanner to a containment ship, where they took him out. Jack managed to shoot out a surveillance camera, which attracted the attention of some of Tony's men, who came out and began to attack Jack and Renee. Masters was shot, and Renee and Jack split up inside the ship. Renee found a computer deleting all systems, and was unable to stop the process. Meanwhile, Jack managed to find Tony and chased him outside. After an intense fight Jack managed to overpower Tony. Renee arrived and told him that the device was gone. At that moment, Moss arrived after tracking Renee's phone. headquarters with Larry Moss, Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida]] Renee, Jack, Tony and Moss went back to FBI headquarters on Moss's chopper. She witnessed Jack's interrogation of Tony, but did not hear him say the old CTU codeword, which led back to Bill Buchanan. Moss continued the investigation of Tony, but to no avail. Renee suggested more forceful measures of interrogation, but Moss angrily shot her down and told her to get Jack removed from the building. Whilst she was going to Jack, Janis Gold informed her that she had tracked down the FBI mole, something Renee had tasked her on earlier, and would go and find out which user terminal it came from. Renee asked to be updated as soon as Janis learnt anything. Renee went to Jack and told him that they were proceeding without him, but that the FBI owed him a lot as they would not have Tony without him. As Jack signed paperwork for her, he put Renee in the sleeper hold and left her on a desk, taking her gun. Renee regained consciousness and was present whilst the teams tried to stop Jack and Tony getting out the building, but they were unsuccessful and they escaped. Renee apologized to Moss for trusting Jack. asks Renee if she trusts him]] Renee tried to find Jack and Tony by instructing Janis and Sean, but they were being blocked. She again apologizes to Moss, and says she will find the men. Moss says if she can find the CiP device as well, she may be off the hook. Janis identified the shooter of Gabriel Schector as Alan Tanner. Renee asked to be informed as soon as he woke up. Janis did so, and Renee told her to go with her to the hospital. They arrived, and Renee forced Janis to stall Tanner's lawyers whilst she talked to the suspect. She tortured him until he gave up information about Tony and his plot to capture Sangala Prime Minister Ule Matobo. She informed Moss, who called Matobo's security team, then sent a backup team. Renee headed over to Matobo's location herself. As soon as she reached Matobo's residence, Renee was captured by one of David Emerson's men, Litvak. Emerson planned to shoot her, but Jack convinced him not to, making up a story about the fact that they may need to interrogate her to find out how much the FBI learnt from Tanner. Emerson finally agreed, and put her in the van with the Matobos. He then called an associate and asked him to check into the FBI with their inside source and see what was discovered from Tanner. When their source replied, Emerson found out that Tanner had provided no details besides Ule Matobo's abduction, Emerson asked Jack to kill Renee. Litvak, Emerson's driver, pulled up at a construction site on Morrison Avenue. Jack walked Renee from the van and told her to turn around. She demanded that Jack look her in the eyes as he shot her, but he pushed her around and whispered in her ear that if she trusted him, she would survive. Jack shot Renee in her neck, causing her to fall face-first on the ground. He then pushed her into a ditch. He looked down at her as he covered her with a plastic sheet. Emerson then told Jack and Tony to bury Renee, and so they began to shovel dirt over her as she gave them a shocked and worried look. Soon afterward, Bill Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian pulled up in a van and revived Renee. After she became stable, the two explained the situation and the need for her to remain "dark" from the FBI. She met up with Jack and understandably had reservations about working with him, after he had shot her. Over the course of the next hour, she watched on as Bill and Chloe took charge in their operation, and then assisted them with their raid on Dubaku's hideout at 546 Adams. She used her FBI identification to enter the corporate building, and told the guard that since it was official business, he shouldn't report to anyone about her entry. She took part in the shootout that followed, and killed Mr. Nichols to prevent him from taking the Matobos as personal hostages. ]] Renee returned with the Matobos to Bill's base of operations and agreed with Chloe and Jack that they should look for help from other agencies. When Matobo assured her they could trust President Taylor, he arranged a meeting, and Renee went with Bill and Jack to the White House. After explaining everything to the President and Ethan Kanin, Renee convinced Jack to contact her boss, Larry Moss for help. After meeting with him, he helped them track rogue agent Edward Vossler. To coerce him into talking, Renee went to Vossler's house and took his wife, Carol and his little baby as hostage. After he revealed the location of Dubaku - 12451 Arlington Avenue - she and Jack met there and successfully killed all the mercenaries, but not before one of them shot Henry Taylor in the chest. Jack called for an ambulance and paramedics came and took Henry away. Larry Moss called Renee and scolded her for holding Carol Vossler and her baby captive. Renee told him that it pains her to do things like that but it was necessary. When Jack told her that they had Dubaku's location, they went there and found Rosa and Marika Donoso. The latter had been in a relationship with Dubaku without knowing who he really was. After they revealed Dubaku's violent past, Jack asked Marika to meet with Dubaku so they could catch him. Renee didn't agree at first, but she assured Marika and Rosa that they would be following close. While they were following the car that picked up Marika, they were stopped and detained by several policemen who had a warrant for their arrest issued from the FBI. Larry determined that the warrant was issued by the mole, and fought to overturn it. Renee was released from custody along with Jack after Larry explained the situation to the police. After getting a new lead on Dubaku, Renee and Jack chase him until Marika causes Dubaku's car to crash, killing her and seriously injuring Dubaku. Renee was visibly shook up, and was soon confronted by Rosa, causing Renee to have an argument with Jack. While at the hospital, Dubaku was killed with a lethal injection by Udo, one of General Benjamin Juma's men. Walker followed the lead and reached 44543 Lambourne Marina, an address at a dock at the Potomac where Juma was assembling his forces. Renee called Larry and informed him of this but she still didn't have information on the target of Juma's attack. When Juma and his men left in a boat, Renee jumped to the boat and was able to find schematics of the White House. When Dubaku's son, Laurent, found him he followed her trying to kill her. Renee told her that Juma had lied to him and hadn't tell him his father was dead. At the last moment, Larry arrived and shot Laurent saving Renee. After Juma sieged the White House, Renee and Larry helped with the coordination of the operations. She also was present during the briefing to Vice President Mitchell Hayworth. After Bill Buchanan sacrificed himself to save the President, Larry and Renee ordered the tactical teams inside despite Hayworth's refusal and finished killing the terrorists. Renee continue helping with the clearing of the building afterwards. When she saw Jack, she expressed her condolences for Bill's death. Jack then told her what Bill said about a pending threat. When they brought this information to Larry and the possibility of further interrogating their only lead - Ryan Burnett - he instead had him arrested. She tried to convince Larry to do what Jack said and he told him he'll "look into it". arrests Renee]] Knowing Larry wouldn't do anything, she approached Ethan Kanin about Jack's suspicions and he called Larry authorizing him to release Jack with Burnett. Angered with being overturned, Larry suspended Renee indefinitely, saying he could no longer trust her. At 10:00pm, while filing out her suspension forms, she asked Janis Gold about what happened with Burnett. Jack later contacted her and asked her to trust in him. He then sent her an e-mail with Quinn's picture and he identified him as a Starkwood employee. She then told Jack that Blaine Mayer had files on Starkwood's businesses and sent him his address. When Larry and Janis intercepted her e-mail, he had her arrested. Once Larry started to uncover evidence proving Jack was innocent, he contacted Renee and asked her about the information she had given Jack. She told him about Quinn and his involvement in Starkwood, which was the reason why Jack went to Senator Mayer's house. Renee also asked to be released from holding, but Larry decided to keep her in holding for awhile. that Jack has been infected]] After the bio-weapon was taken by Starkwood men, Larry returned to the FBI Headquarters and released Renee from holding. He apologized to her for not trusting, but also told her she should've trusted in him. When he told Renee that Jack was exposed to the chemical weapon, she was shocked and started crying. She then met with Jack while he was changing his clothes. When she saw his scars from when he was held in China, she was disturbed by them. She then told him she had to brief him about the bio-weapon. When Larry Moss and a tactical team went to the Starkwood compound, Renee coordinated from the Headquarters. She saw through cameras how Moss and their teams were deceived into an ambush by Greg Seaton. Together with Jack Bauer and Janis Gold, they looked for infrared images of the compound to find where the weapons might be. While they were doing so, Jack collapsed because of symptoms of the infection. Renee went to him quickly and took him to Dr. Sunny Macer, who treated him with an injection to mask the symptoms. When Jack rejected an experimental treatment that might need to use blood from his daughter, Renee tried to convince him otherwise by allowing her to know what was happening to him. Jack quickly rejected it by telling her he didn't want to bring her daughter into this. However, she didn't listen to Jack, and she contacted Kim and brought her to FBI headquarters. Jack was initially furious, but agreed to speak to her when Renee told him that she had been leaving messages for Renee regarding Jack all day. Background information and notes * As Renee was being buried in the shallow grave at the end of Day 7 12:00pm-1:00pm, the episode closed with a silent clock. Appearances Day 7 Walker, Renee Walker, Renee Walker, Renee Walker, Renee